10 Things I Dislike About Fanfiction: Naruto
by daynebahday
Summary: There are competition out there. This is my guide/rant/discussion/critique/review/my take on Naruto fanfiction. I HAD to say something about the bad fanfiction out there. Do I need to say it? Read and Review? T for only language ish.


_**Note: These are just my opinions. This is not meant to offend anyone in particular. Don't be offended, readers:D !**_

_**Disclaimer- Let's play math! Naruto x ShadowNinjaAiko-chan = Not mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**10 things I Dislike About Fanfiction: Naruto**_

**Number 10-**

_(Note: If you don't want to read a bad story, just scroll down to the italics. If you're a SasuSaku hater, I'd suggest skipping.)_

Here we join our favorite or non-favorite characters of Naruto! Here they are, in a random class, learning random things about how to better themselves as ninja! Of course, Sakura Haruno is still looking for Sasuke Uchiha, who eventually came back after a very long absense. But no one knows exactly why. All everyone knew was that Sasuke was acting weird. Even for him. Sakura never got over Sasuke, so the butterfly feeling in her stomach felt normal to her. She walked over confidently, and sat down, not knowing what to expect.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura stared at said Sasuke with a concerned face. Well, mainly inside, she was thinking about how SEXY he still is in her mind.

"N-no, Sakura." Sasuke replied with an ounce of emotion, which is something big for him.

"Well… why not? Sakura was determined to find out and didn't think about anything else.

*puts head down on table* "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura reached out to touch his shoulder, but then without looking up, Sasuke moved another seat over. "Leave me alone. Please?" Sakura gasped, then sighed. She gasped because he asked nicely and said please, but sighed out of desperation. She would make Sasuke like her, in some way. She was still figuring this whole him-coming-back thing out.

Naruto randomly walked in, and sat between the seemingly depressed Uchiha, and the definitely confused Haruno. "Hi Sakura-chan!" He flashed one of his trademark smiles, one that can make almost everyone feel better. But Sakura wasn't in the mood.

"Move, Naruto!" As dense as Naruto was sometimes, he could still tell that Sakura wanted to speak to Sasuke. "Fine." So, he silently moved, feeling a tad sad. Depressed even. He then went to go sit with Hinata, trying to get his mind off the fact that his love was in love with his best friend who just came back from a very long absence.

Sakura sat on the seat that Naruto vacated. Kakashi will expectedly be late again, so she figured she could get something out of the stubborn Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to be breathing heavily, and his breathing was not normal in tempo. Being a medical ninja, Sakura got worried. She pushed Sasuke a little, and he looked at her. But just a moment, before he cursed her out.

"What the fuck, Sakura? Leave me alone! This shit about me doesn't include you!" He yelled. Bad move, because that caused everyone else in the room to stop and stare at what happened. He grunted in annoyance, and walked out of the room quite swiftly. Sakura didn't even bother chasing after him. She was too in shock. Why? Sasuke Uchiha. He seriously was so angry at her. She was sitting there in silence, debating in her mind whether to leave him alone, or find out what got him so wrapped up. On one hand, it would be a bonding experience by possibly making him feel better, but on the other, he might get so annoyed with her that he would never want to see her face again. Whatever. She'd think about this later.

Kakashi walked in, as cool as always. "Good morning class, I had to go help another teacher. One of his stude-" He was interrupted rudely by Naruto. Kakashi sighed, and sat down at his desk. "Liar! You had to read your perverted book!" Wrong time to say that. The headmaster/principal walked inside. "Naruto Uzumaki! I will not tolerate yelling at a teacher in my classroom! Naruto slumped back into his seat meekly. "Sorry."

Kakashi stood up, taking attendance. After he called a few names, he asked the class. "Where is Sasuke?" Girls all shrugged their shoulders nervously. Ino stood up. "After having a conversation with Sakura, he stormed out of the room." Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, go bring him back here so I can give him a detention slip for missing class." Sakura nodded and walked out of the classroom.

She found him outside by a tree, and after another 15 chapters, they end up dating! Happily ever after!

`Yes. This is my story, sadly. Don't worry, it sucked for a reason! I couldn't bear to write anymore, it hurt my motivation to write so badly.

**_# 10:_**

**_Cliché plots._**

_How many times have we heard of these type of fan fiction? A high school fanfiction. Yes, some are good. I've seen some High School fan fictions with 100+ reviews, But my opinion? This is one of the most cliché plots I've ever seen. Boy and girl are in high school. Different good/bad shit happens, and a good 10+ chapters later usually, boom! They get together. I have seen too many of these, I HAD to voice something. And it's not just with SasuSaku, it's with all these different pairings. Bear in mind, this isn't going to be a SasuSaku dominated fan fiction. It is just one chapter. Various pairings, as the chapters allow, will be voiced. This is simple. Learn this and live it. If you're planning to write a fanfiction about this, make sure it doesn't suck like the one I purposely wrote. And know that you have some competition  
_

_They are so annoying. They may be good, but I tend to stay away from them. I want to read a new story, new plot, new scenarios. Reading someone's variation with the exact same plot is boring. BORING. I'm sorry, it's true. There are exceptions. Don't flame me because I called out EVERY H.S. fic. It's sad. The first H.S. fic I read sucked. Really, really, really bad. I was naive at the time. I am possibly knocking/calling out a good 1/3 of all the Naruto romance fan fictions, but it had to be done. This isn't meant to offend the authors who have these type of fan fiction. This is purely my opinions, and slightly humorous writing._

_

* * *

_

**Weeee. It's done! Wow. That was strangely exciting to write. Haha, anyway, review:D I don't really know what Sasuke was peeved about, okay? It's open to interpretation!  
**

**Make someone happy. Make my day. Just don't be a ghost reader. Love me, hate me, flame me, criticize me, or review my take on this. Anyway, yeah. My best friend a.k.a. Naruto advisor gave me this idea?  
**

**xoxo,**

**ShadowNinjaAiko-chan be outss x)**


End file.
